


Let's Chat

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor meets ITguy in an online chatroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Enjoy!

Normally Connor would go out when he gets the itch to fuck. Find some willing guy at the bar. Go back to his place and then get the hell out before morning.

But a Philadelphia ice storm has him grounded, bundled up with his laptop under a blanket in his apartment. This winter’s been colder than most. Connor’s way off his game.

At least, that’s his excuse for logging onto this 18+ men seeking men chat room. Cyber isn’t exactly what he would call satisfying, but it’s a whole lot more fun than going at it alone. Besides, he can work on his WPM at the same time. Win, win.

_Anyone looking for a good time_ _?_ Connor types, smirk on his lips.

_What you got,_ someone asks, just as another says, _Everyone always says that._

Typically Connor would go for the first guy. Why make things complicated? Send a few dick pics and get the show on the road.

But there’s something about that second message that whispers _challenge._

Connor opens a private chat with ITguy and types, _Maybe everyone always says it, but no one has a tongue like mine._

Seconds tick by. The worst part of chatting online: _w_ aiting. When a full thirty seconds go by without a reply, Connor assumes the worst - that ITguy was just being a dick, and not a fun one - and moves his mouse to close the window.

_I’ve heard that one before._

Connor smiles. _Hot guy like you? I believe it._

A second passes. _You don’t even know what I look like._

Connor types, _I’d like to._ He taps his finger against the keys without pressing them. Stupid blizzard. He’d much rather talk to this guy in person, gauge his reactions. At this rate, he could be barking up the wrong tree.

_Fine._

Or not.

A picture comes through as an attachment. “Now we’re talking,” Connor says and sits up. He’s going to need better access to himself if this guy’s dick is anything to look at. Connor’s not too particular at this point. It’s been a long winter.

He clicks the picture and the smirk slips right off his face.

This isn’t a dick pic. It’s an actual picture.

ITguy looks around Connor’s age or maybe a little older. His dark eyes are behind coke bottle glasses. His hair’s slicked back. A shy smile bends the corners of his lips.

He looks nice. Kind. Honest. Cute. Exactly the kind of guy Connor _wouldn’t_ pick up at a bar. This was a take home to meet your mother kind of guy. Exactly the sort that confirmed bachelor Connor would avoid at all costs _._

"Why would you send your face?" Connor asks the screen. He’s halfway through writing it when a message pops up from ITguy.

_Right. Heard that one before, too._

Connor frowns. He hadn’t clicked send yet.

_I’ll just go_ , ITguy types.

Connor’s fingers fly over the keys. _Wait._

He didn’t mean to type it. He didn’t mean to send it.

Just the thought of ITguy sending his cute picture to other guys… of having them say to him what Connor was going to say… or maybe not saying anything at all, just disappearing...

Connor frowns. He suddenly hates all those other random hypothetical men.

He types, _Stay._

Long seconds pass. _Why?_

He can’t believe he’s doing this. He just wanted to cyber. But he still digs through some photos saved on his laptop, still attaches one of him, smirking with a drink raised, to the chat, still clicks send.

He doesn’t wait for a reply before adding, _Why not?_


End file.
